24
by Pilikita y Kororito
Summary: L tiene 24 horas… 24 horas de miedo, 24 horas de angustia, 24 horas de desesperación, 24 horas de dolor, 24 horas de locura… L solo tiene 24 horas...
1. 12:00

**¡Hola!**

**Este es el segundo fanfic que escribo de Death Note, pero es el primero que publico, está finalizado con 24 capítulos **

**¿Por qué se llama 24?**

**La historia se desarrolla en 24 horas**

**Me inspiré en enfermedades mentales**

* * *

**24**

**12:00 **

L abrió los ojos de golpe

Los cerró de inmediato, la luz era muy intensa

Espero acostumbrarse a la luz

Su tacto le indicó que se encontraba acostado sobre una superficie muy suave pero irregular… globos

Abrió los ojos nuevamente

Se incorporó quedando sentado, observó hacia a su alrededor

Se encontraba en una habitación blanca llena hasta la mitad (de altura) de globos de colores…

Extraño…

_Algo_ le decía que la situación era peligrosa

Escuchó una voz distorsionada

- revienta los globos

- ¿Dónde estoy? -. Cuestionó preocupado el detective

- revienta los globos

L supo que no recibiría respuesta hasta hacer lo que la misteriosa voz le había pedido

Comenzó a reventar los globos, los apretaba y explotaban, con ambas manos, lo hacía cada vez más rápido, más rápido, hasta que se cansó y se detuvo jadeante…

Necesitaba salir de ahí

Siguió reventando globos, uno por uno, sentía que no acabaría nunca, la habitación tenía cientos de globos inflados

Varios minutos después de repetir la acción, la habitación estaba quedando despejada

Sin previo aviso, un compartimiento del techo se abrió dejando caer una caja de madera

Un baúl

- abre el baúl -. Ordenó la misteriosa voz

Sin cuestionar, L abrió el baúl, en su interior había un uniforme marinero de colegiala, ropa interior femenina y zapatos escolares

- cámbiate de ropa -. Le ordenó nuevamente

- "pervertido" -. Pensó L, ahora comprendía a Misa perfectamente

Se deshizo de toda su ropa, con algo de vergüenza comenzó a vestir las prendas femeninas

Inhaló y exhaló con pesadez y resignación

Debía permanecer tranquilo ante todo

Al final del baúl había una bolsa de plástico transparente, era una bolsa de globos gigantes

- infla los globos -. Recibió otra orden de la extraña voz

L sudó frío ¡acaba de reventar globos!

- ¿podría explicarme esta situación? -. Preguntó el detective tratando de dirigir su mirada hacia el acosador, no podía ver las cámaras pero sabía que lo estaba observando

- infla los globos -. Repitió

L sintió frustración

Debía acatar todas las órdenes

_Algo_ se lo indicaba

Se dispuso a inflar los enormes globos

Estiraba los globos, inflaba e inflaba, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, se quedaba sin aire, respiraba deprisa para llenar sus pulmones, su pecho subía y bajaba, continuaba, jadeaba…

La distorsionada voz interrumpió su labor:

- juega con los globos

- pero solo he inflado 3 de ellos -. Respondió el prisionero

- juega con los globos

L abrió la boca en asombro

L sabía que no podría salir de ahí si no obedecía

L sabía que no debía desesperarse ni perder la calma

L sabía que su acosador era un hombre joven

Y acababa de deducir algo más…

L sabía que su acosador no era un pervertido

L sabía que su acosador era un verdadero enfermo mental

* * *

**Si, ya sé que es raro pero hace mucho que tenía esta idea en mente, espero sus opiniones**

**¡Saludos!**

**Pilikita y Kororito**


	2. 1:00

**¡Hola!**

**La continuación, espero que les guste**

**_Capitulo 2/24_**

* * *

**24**

**1:00**

Tratando de montar y saltar sobre los globos solo obtenía como resultado dar al suelo, ya estaba cansado de esa ridícula situación

Al incorporarse, notó un reloj circular blanco colgado en la pared igualmente blanca, haciendo memoria, ese reloj no estaba ahí hace unos instantes, el reloj marcó la 1:00 y una puerta inexistente se abrió

L no esperó la indicación de su acosador, simplemente salió

Afuera de la habitación había un largo pasillo, sin destacar, de color blanco

L caminó y caminó, al poco rato encontró a su lado derecho una puerta abierta, sin dudar entró

La puerta lo dirigió al exterior, por la hora todo estaba en penumbra, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar

Un cementerio

¿Y ahora?

- busca el anillo

Aunque sonara enfermo, L ya extrañaba la voz de aquel sujeto

Analizó¿Dónde mas podría buscar algo en un cementerio?

Exacto, en el interior de las tumbas

Pero no podía perder tiempo excavando en todas las tumbas, solo una de ellas tenía el anillo

Buscó con la mirada alguna anomalía

En la lejanía divisó una lápida que le heló la sangre

_Beyond Birthday_

"esa tumba tiene el anillo" presintió L

Y en efecto, a un lado de la lápida había una pala, esperando ser usada

Se acercó, muy nervioso y comenzó a excavar

Pasado un rato llegó al féretro, lo abrió y ahí estaba… situado en el anular derecho: el anillo

Al intentar deslizarlo, una cadavérica mano lo detuvo, era B

L estaba paralizado, B había muerto hace meses

- ¡B! -. L gritó desesperado

- por favor, llámeme Ryuuzaki

L tembló al escuchar aquella voz de ultratumba, un involuntario escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo

- ¡B, suéltame! -. L suplicó con terror

- yo soy tu usurpador

- ¡Por favor, suéltame!

L luchaba por liberarse de B

- L, tú eres todo para mí

- necesito el anillo… ah…

L no omitió un quejido, B le estaba sujetando la muñeca con mucha fuerza

- este anillo lleva grabado tu verdadero nombre

L dejó de forcejear

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -. Cuestionó angustiado el detective

- yo poseo los ojos

La mirada del criminal era tan roja como la sangre

- ¡Estás muerto!

- no, soy un shinigami, un shinigami muy especial

- ¡No es cierto¡Estás muerto!

L comenzaba a perder el raciocinio comportándose de forma infantil

- te amo L

- ¡SUELTAME! -. L gritó con todas sus fuerzas

- no…

Lo jaló bruscamente tumbándolo hacia el interior del féretro

L al intentar incorporarse, sintió como por detrás B lo abrazaba y olía su cabello

- ¡Detente!

- no… serás mío

- ¡Déjame ir!

L sintió ganas de llorar

Por su humillante vestuario, B solo tuvo que meter una mano bajó la falda y bajar la ropa interior

…

L cayó en un estado subconsciente, apenas sentía las penetraciones del criminal, apenas oía sus obscenas palabras y sus lascivos gemidos

Solo podía pensar en una persona

- Light… ayúdame -. L rogó casi inaudible

L perdió el conocimiento

* * *

**Nota: Capitulo basado en "Another Note" de Tsugumi Ohba**

**¡Saludos!**

**Pilikita y Kororito**


	3. 2:00

**¡Hola!**

**Les agradezco mucho sus review, espero les guste la continuación**

**Dedicado a Kotome Yubake Shimizu **

**_Capitulo 3/24_**

**

* * *

**

**24**

**2:00**

L recuperó lentamente la conciencia

¿Dónde estaba?

Se encontraba de nuevo acostado… ahora en un sitio oscuro y estrecho

"no puede ser…" pensó L "¡B me ha enterrado en su tumba!"

- ¡B, sácame de aquí! –

- sal de ahí -. Lo interrumpió ahora la conocida voz

- ¿Cómo? -. L preguntó desesperado

- sal de ahí

- ¡Maldición! -. Gritó enfurecido, pateó con fuerza el féretro rompiendo un extremo, al darse cuenta de este detalle continuó pateando hasta destruir completamente el lado derecho del ataúd, saliendo inmediatamente de ahí…

El féretro no estaba enterrado 3 metros bajo tierra

Estaba situado sobre una cama de piedra dentro de un… ¿Castillo?

- ¿Dónde estoy? -. El detective cuestionó para si muy sorprendido

La estancia era enorme…

Una mansión

Fría y oscura

- sal de ahí

Sin analizar la orden comenzó a caminar buscando la salida

Se percató que llevaba en el anular derecho el anillo

_Eru Lawliet _

De repente recordó todo lo sucedido en la hora anterior

"B…"

L era todo para B

Continuó caminando hasta encontrar un oscuro túnel

"en otra situación ni pensaría meterme en ese lugar pero es la única salida que he encontrado y necesito salir de aquí" pensó un poco inseguro de sus propias ideas, decidió aventurarse a lo desconocido

Avanzado un buen tramo, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, hasta que sintió que sus pies se humedecían

No quiso ver al suelo, solo apresuró el paso, pero sintió que sus pies se hundían, comenzó a correr con mucha dificultad hasta salir del túnel, y ya no pudo seguir avanzando: estaba atrapado en un pantano; el fango era muy espeso y su cuerpo se hundía cada vez más…

"¡NO! tengo que salir de aquí"

El fango le llegaba a los muslos. Al intentar moverse y liberarse varias burbujas se formaron del fango y explotaron dejando salir cientos de arañas

L se paralizó ante horrible visión: le tenía fobia a los arácnidos

L estaba aterrado… no podía mover ni un músculo

"no, no, esto no me está pasando"

Al percatarse, las arañas estaban subiendo por su cuerpo rodeándolo completamente

La sensación de estar cubierto de arañas le dieron nauseas

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

- ¡¡¡AYÚDENME!!!

- sal de ahí -. Habló el desconocido nuevamente

- ¡Cállate! no tengo idea de cómo salir de aquí -. Le respondió casi al borde del llanto

"¿Por qué…?"

Con mucho asco se quito las arañas que pudo de encima

- ¡Tú me metiste en esto! -. L reclamó a su acosador

- no…

L abrió mucho los ojos y hasta olvidó por un instante su fobia: por primera vez su acosador le respondía, hasta ese momento solo le había dictado extrañas órdenes

- entonces… ¿Quién, quien me metió en todo esto?

- sal de ahí

- ¡RESPONDE!

- las arañas hacen cosquillas…

L no sentía cosquillas…

L sentía ganas de llorar

* * *

**Otro extraño capitulo, no es necesario entender...**

**¡Saludos! **

**Pilikita y Kororito**


End file.
